


Blakes 7 meet Pigs in Space!!

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7, The Muppet Show
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: Alas, poor Tarrant...
Kudos: 9





	Blakes 7 meet Pigs in Space!!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for _extreme_ silliness :)

**Blakes 7 meet Pigs in Space!!**

"Ooooh, kissy kissy, you great gorgeous hunk of -" The bold Space Captain looked desperately at his crewmates - his _old_ crewmates - for help, some sort of help, any sort of help. "Avon -?" 

"Ours is not to reason why, Tarrant," and the sleek, sweet reason in Avon's voice - not to say the unholy glee in his eyes and thin smile - grated like a hellhound's tongue. "Our rescuer -" 

"Saviour -" Vila added, hiding as he was behind their other _new_ crewmates. 

"- Liberator, to coin a wonderfully apt phrase," Avon nodded, "is entitled to a reward for her heroics." He watched his erstwhile pilot steam for a minute, then went on smugly. "Such a small reward, really... and so sad for both Vila and I that First Mate Piggy prefers the brave, young and handsome." His smile became icy. "Especially given what you did to our own Liberator coming through that wormhole." 

"Which won't be fixed for a couple of months -" Vila added helpfully. 

"If then." Dayna, who - as they had all noticed - had little in the way of shame and less of decorum, happily cuddled up to the weird but friendly porcinoid Doctor. "After all, I don't mind being friends." 

"Hey," the other male porcinoid, that called himself Hogthrob, whined adenoidally. "Where's _my_ kissy kissy?" 

"Get your own beekcake, Fatso!" Piggy's snarl was almost as good as Avon's, and Tarrant had the fleeting pleasure of seeing utter, horrified blankness replace the smugness of three human faces - and Vila shuffle very quickly away from his safe spot behind them. 

Avon, as always, recovered first. "Of course Dayna -" He paused, seeing her eyes shooting daggers at him, "- or perhaps Cally will oblige." 

"Cally? Ain't she the... weird one?" The Doctor asked, then yelped at Dayna smacked him lightly. 

"Alien," Avon corrected, a little stiffly. 

"Alien, weird, what's the difference?" 

"Aliens kiss better." There was a silence while everyone turned and stared at Vila, who smiled weakly, and shuffled back into his safe spot behind the Hogthrob. "Or so she's told me." 

"We're wasting time," Piggy obviously wasn't interested in aliens - or at least not those who didn't come as pretty as her very own new Space Captain. "Do I get a kissy kissy, buster, or do you get karate chopped out the airlock?" 

Dayna couldn't help it as she glanced around. "What airlock? I don't see any airlock." 

"Oh, it's this button here -" the Hogthrob pressed a button with one meaty pink digit... and promptly shot through the hole in the floor. 

"Well," Avon sighed, "that solves that problem. Now -" 

"Now pucker up, Curly." 

"But I..." Del swallowed, looking down at the big, green eyes and bigger pink snout, and knew that this was probably _not_ the moment to mention his life-long allergy to ham... 

**\- the end -**

  



End file.
